Ebriedad
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Draco quiere felicitar a Harry… estando un poco ebrio. Fic para la comunidad Bottom draco es en livejournal.


Título: Ebriedad  
Fandom: HP  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG-13  
Género: fluff, humor  
Advertencias: Ninguna, un Draco algo ebrio ¿?  
Palabras: 1240~  
Resumen: Draco quiere felicitar a Harry… estando un poco ebrio.  
Beta: a-lunatica . cualquier error que permanezca es mi responsabilidad :P  
NdA: fic algo bonus, de una idea que tenía hace mucho gracias a experiencias personales xD. Bajo ningún concepto esto incita a la gente a tomar alcohol sin controlarse.

Quiero aprovechar de hacer publicidad aquí, sobre la comunidad que mencionaba http: / community . livejournal . com / bottom_draco_es para todos los fics, arts, etc que tengan como protagonista a Draco, y siendo éste bottom/uke/como lo quieran llamar. Visiten las reglas y anímense a postear ahí o colocar sus links a los fics publicados aquí, para que todas las fanáticas del bottom!draco disfruten sus historias ;)

* * *

Sujetando con más firmeza el vaso de whisky, húmedo y resbaladizo en su mano, se acercó hasta poder rodear con un brazo el cuello de Potter, sin tener muy claro si era para acercarlo a él o para evitar caerse, pensó cuando se enterró el borde de la mesa en su cadera, haciendo temblar los vasos y botellas sobre ésta.

—Ouch —se quejó, sintiendo el calor subirse en sus mejillas al notar la mano caliente de Harry posarse sobre su vientre en un intento de estabilizarlo. "_Malfoy_" oyó el gruñido de Weasley mientras se recargaba contra el moreno, ahogando un gemido al sentir un brazo sujetándolo por la cintura y la otra mano aún sobre su estómago, haciendo que su sangre resonara en sus oídos y la sensación de mareo aumentara por unos segundos.

—Draco —jadeó Harry, volteándose a mirar al rubio, esos ojos claros luchando por enfocarse en su rostro.

—Hey, Harry —saludó Draco, su tono demasiado agudo y su rostro anormalmente sonrojado mientras se inclinaba hasta sujetar el rostro del moreno con ambas manos, apretando el vaso helado contra la mejilla de Harry, salpicándolo con gotas de whisky, en un intento de que la cara del moreno dejara de moverse frente a él.

—¿Qué haces, Malfoy? —siseó Ron, separándose un poco de ambos, llevándose la botella de cerveza a los labios.

—Vengo… vengo a felicitar a Potter —dijo, inclinándose nuevamente contra el cuerpo cálido del moreno, rindiéndose en su intento de que éste dejara de moverse, mirando al pelirrojo despectivamente.

Haciendo una mueca, Ron se giró hasta poder ver a Tom y pedirle otra cerveza.

—Estás… ¿ebrio? —preguntó Harry, abriendo los ojos cómicamente, haciendo que Draco soltara una sonrisita.

—¿Yo? No, para nada. ¿Cómo se te ocurre una estupidez así, Harry?

—Me llamaste… _Harry _—murmuró el moreno, algo atónito, observando si la gente en el local los estaba mirando. Afortunadamente, todos estaban más interesados en sus propios tragos y celebraciones, que en ellos.

—Oich, ¿quién es él que ha estado bebiendo tanto que no sabe qué es lo que le dicen? Por supuesto que no te he llamado Harry, Harry —murmuró retándolo Draco, liberando el rostro del moreno para poder llevarse el vaso a la boca, sin fijarse en cómo salpicaba de whisky los lentes del otro, perdiéndose la mueca entre horrorizada y divertida en su rostro.

—Nunca te había visto así de ebrio, Malfoy —siseó Ron burlesco, inclinándose sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar el vaso que levitaba desde la barra hacia él, soltando una carcajada poco disimulada al ver el rostro furioso del rubio, recordándole más a un gato recién mojado, que a un Malfoy enojado.

—No seas molesto —interrumpió Harry, observando cómo los ojos de Draco se entrecerraban peligrosamente, soltando un aullido bajo al notar una de las manos húmedas y frías del rubio deslizarse sobre su cuello, buscando de la piel cálida escondida bajo su túnica, rasguñándolo ligeramente. Fijándose en el pelirrojo, agradecido de que no notara nada extraño con el ruido del pub, sujetó la muñeca de Malfoy mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba algunos sickles en la mesa, deseando que el sonrojo que sentía en el rostro desapareciera pronto.

—Hey, compañero, ¿ya te vas? —preguntó Ron, observando con una sonrisa la manera en que Malfoy se inclinaba contra el cuerpo de Harry, casi como si buscara un abrazo, seguro de que Dean había visto la seña para que le sacara una foto y luego poder reírse del rubio en la oficina.

—Sí —murmuró Harry, apretando un brazo sobre los hombros de Draco, estrechándolo un poco más, haciendo que Ron perdiera por un segundo la sonrisa. Estaba seguro que había visto a Malfoy morderle el cuello a Harry… pero vamos, probablemente su amigo lo hubiera soltado como mínimo—. Malfoy está knockeado. Lo llevaré a su dormitorio y luego me iré al nuestro, que estoy muerto. ¿Asumo que te irás al departamento de Hermione? —interrogó, sujetando con una mano su varita y chaqueta, y con la otra al Malfoy casi inconsciente bajo su brazo.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué mejor que celebrar con ella que pasamos el examen de grado de los Aurores? —dijo sonriendo sinceramente, agradecido de por fin poder dejar el edificio común para los aspirantes a Aurores, donde le tocaba ver a Malfoy tan a menudo.

—Claro —murmuró, retrocediendo un par de pasos, caminando hacia la puerta—. Entonces nos vemos mañana —se despidió, desapareciendo rápidamente por la puerta.

~.~

—Oh, Draco, tienes serios problemas —murmuró Harry, apareciendo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, soltando lentamente su carga contra la pared, golpeando con su varita la manija de la puerta, agradecido de verla abrirse de inmediato.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el rubio, su voz más ronca de lo normal, observándolo mientras avanzaba hacia una de las camas del dormitorio, sacándose la túnica roja de los Aurores, y dejándose caer indecorosamente sobre el colchón, tirando los zapatos por cualquier parte, estirándose lentamente sin dejar de observar al moreno inmóvil en la puerta—. ¿Y qué me va a hacer el gran y malvado Auror? —siseó, doblando una rodilla y tirando el borde de la camisa atrapada bajo el cinturón de los pantalones que Pansy le obligó a vestir, soltando un suspiro ronco al sentir el aire fresco golpear su piel caliente.

—No te quieres ni imaginar —respondió Harry, montándose en la cama y apresándolo bajo él, sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas mientras enterraba su nariz en su cuello, sintiendo el débil aroma a perfume, impregnado de olor a firewhisky.

—Mejor demuéstramelo —siseó Draco, empujando su cadera contra el moreno, soltando un gemido al frotar su erección contra la de Harry.

—Oh, claro que sí —jadeó, besándolo duramente, hasta sentir en su boca el sabor a alcohol, agradecido de que Ron no se fuera a aparecer por el departamento esa noche, sabiendo que pronto tendría que contarle la verdad de su relación con Draco.

—Harry…

~.~

—Seamus, Dean —llamó Ron, fijándose en sus compañeros y futuros colegas. Ambos estaban sentados en la barra, bebiendo sombríamente con la mirada clavada en algo sobre la madera.

—Hola, ¿Harry fue a dejar a Malfoy a su dormitorio? —murmuró Seamus, bebiéndose de un trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso, señalándole a Tom que le sirviera uno más.

—Sí, estaba tan ebrio, que casi no podía mantenerse de pie, ¿pero qué pasó, la fotografía que les pedí salió mal? —preguntó, observando la cámara abandonada junto al resto de vasos y su cara de depresión.

—Creo, Ron, que Harry tiene algunas cosas que contarte —dijo Dean, colocando una mano en su hombro, apretando ligeramente, casi como si quisiera consolarlo por algo.

—¿Irás a dormir con Hermione, cierto? —interrumpió Seamus, sujetando en sus manos un par de fotografías, mirándolo largamente, dudando de entregárselas.

—Mejor siéntate antes de verlas —agregó Dean, empujándolo contra un taburete y obligándolo a tomar asiento.

—Sí —respondió a ambos, estirando el brazo, deseando ver qué podía ser tan terrible para que los chicos actuaran así.

—Creo que Harry no sólo llevará a Malfoy a su dormitorio —murmuró Seamus, fijándose en como los ojos del pelirrojo se abrían cómicamente, guiándole un ojo a Dean.

En la fotografía se podía ver a Draco inclinado contra el cuerpo de Harry, lamiendo lentamente el cuello a su alcance, antes de que la mano de Harry sobre su cintura bajara, apretando con fuerza una de sus nalgas en forma de escarmiento. Solo para ver repetida una y otra vez la misma secuencia.

—¡Harry!

* * *

:D!


End file.
